


Apologies

by Akihia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihia/pseuds/Akihia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves Thor, but alas Thor does not return and understand the affections. Luckily Frigga does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I hardly write much any more but this fiction will be chapters and will hopefully have a happy ending! Any suggestions and tips how to make this better helps thank you!

“You don't love me?” The trickster asked.

“I do love you brother, just not in that way. There is no way for our relationship to be this way.” Thor answered.

Loki could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The person he has only ever loved, opening his heart to him, and what does he get? A push back. The only person he will ever love properly, and he has just pushed him away. He slammed his fist gently against Thor's chest, tears slowly streaming down his face.

“Then leave me be.” Loki scoffed, walking away.

The god had just broken his trickster's heart, and it probably would never repair again.

-  
Loki was walking up and down the huge dining hall, hoping that Thor wouldn't find him there. No his mother found him instead.

“Son dear, what is wrong?” Frigga asked, wiping his tears away.

“It's Thor, I.. Love him.” He answered, embracing his mother slowly.

“Of course you do dear.” She smiled, kissing Loki's forehead.

“No mother, not like that. Like romantically.” He sighed moving away.

“That's what I meant. I may be old and weary, but I know love when I see it. Don't think of it to be wrong, you may have grown up together and call each other brothers but you are not blood related.” Frigga murmured, taking his hands.

“I.. You've known?” Loki asked.

“Yes, its not hard to see. Even Lady Sif and the three warriors know you love him more than anything. And its more then platonic.” She answered.

“But I've tried telling Thor that, he just wont listen.” He exhaled.

“Give him time Loki. He will come around to see how much you love him, he'll see why you don't have a heart. Because you already gave it him.” Frigga smiled, stepping over to the huge golden doors.

Loki frowned at that comment for a moment before smiling softly.

“Thank you mother, you...You still love me even though who I am.” He replied, taking a deep breath.

“Of course. I don't care if you are a Laufeyson, you are always and shall always be my son.” She whispered before stepping out of the doors disappearing into the corridor.

Loki didn't feel cold any more, he felt warm. Even for a frost giant, he was loved and that is what he could feel. Just because he was heartless, doesn't mean he couldn't feel.

Loki was in his chambers, on his new furred bed, snow fox skin blanket with green duvet.  
It was a biggish room, Thor's was bigger though, he didn't mind though it was only cramped because bookshelves were covering the room. There was many things on those bookshelves, Crystals, Seeing mirrors, Magic books and much more. Loki wasn't really much of a trickster any more though after New York, He would coop up in his room all day, the people of Asgard didn't trust him. Plus he thought not many people would want to see him anyway. Frigga did try getting him out sometimes, like they would go out. Just them with there horses, into a beautiful landscapes to have picnics. Honestly Odin didn't really like this. He thought his son would be better off in a cell. Doing his time for the crimes he committed against earth, he was a war criminal. Not even his father trusted him any more. The only people who did were Thor and his mother, but his brother, he had just pushed him away. He didn't even think Thor cared about him anyway, just the thought of him nearly makes Loki cry. But then, three raps on the door, he knew who it was.

“What do you want?” He grumbled.

“Its that premiss-on to enter brother?” Thor asked, entering anyway.

“Yes, sure whatever.” Loki replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“Look, I know you hate me. But there is no need to use that tone.” He chuckled slightly.

Loki stepped up, almost jumping of his bed to his doors to leave, he just needed a couple of hours, maybe a day to forgive his big headed brother. But Thor stopped him, fisting the door gently to close the doors.

“Oh come on, let me leave.” The trickster sighed.

“Why?” Thor said in a low rumbling voice that scared Loki, slightly.

“Because, I just don't need you right now.” He spat spitefully 

“I came here to apologize. Don't just walk out on me” The god's nose twitched slightly, Thor was mad for some reason.

Loki stepped back, forgetting there was a step there, he fell over toppling back onto his bed.

“Thor. You're scaring me.” He whimpered.

The huge blonde stepped over to his brother, looking awfully sexy while he does it. Oh my god Loki was still mad at him but Thor was... Seducing him? He fell on him. Topping Loki.

“Thor I-” He was cut off by a rough kiss from his brother. “Oh my god.” Loki tried to continue.

What was going on? Thor had said he didn't want the relationship to be like this. What the fuck was actually going on?! Everything was going so fast he didn't realize Thor was stripping him of his armour.  
“Hey – Wait! What are you doing?” The trickster whined.

“What does it look like?” He asked. “Brother. Do you purposely make your armour easily strip-able?” Continuing.

“Thor. Its Light-Armour it's supposed to be easily accessible” Loki pointed out something so obvious. 

“All right don't be a smart-ass with me. Trickster.” He smiled devilishly.

Thor touched Loki's neck with his huge hand, it looked so big he could break his neck with just a gentle tap, slowly making its way down to his chest, which was amazingly toned. He followed the footsteps of his hand with his mouth, putting in slow kisses, like he didn't want to hurt his neck. Was he not angry any more? Or was he, but just containing that anger? Loki slowly tugged at his brothers armour, he didn't want to be the only one topless here. It made him feel weak.

“Hold on.” Thor purred. 

He paused for second before pulling off some buckles and knots, before finally removing his top throwing it onto the floor.

“You could of at least put it somewhere I wont trip up it later.” Loki pouted before doing that silly laugh of his.

Thor rolled his eyes and smiled before returning to kiss the trickster. The Laufeyson was still a little mad at him, but right now he didn't care he was to busy getting lost in his brothers soft, slow and passionate kisses. The blonde slowly pulled Loki onto his lap, cupping his waist tenderly. Holding him in place so he didn't fall off.

“So, what did you change your mind? Or are you still mad at me?” Loki asked breaking the kiss.

“Hold on. You were the one mad at me.” Thor answered frowning.

“Yes but, you are the one who said you didn't want our relationship to be like this.” The trickster added.

“But I am just trying to make you happy, so you aren't miserable.” The blonde murmured.

They stopped in there tracks and Loki jumped off his lap.

“So this is just for fun then? Not for love?” The Laufeyson whined.

“Oh come on, do not start this again brother.” Thor sighed.

“For me being a trickster, you sure are one hell of one yourself. Toying with peoples emotions!” Loki screamed

“Loki!” The blonde called after him.

But it was too late. He had already left.  
Loki had changed his clothes in the meantime, changing to gold light armour with a black raven feathered cloak, with his hair placed up with some string. He thought it was actually it would work between them, obviously not. Loki shouldn't think irrational things like that. He slowly stepped up to Heimdall to pass.

“Id like to return to Jotunhiem for a while. No need to worry, No one lives there any more. Ill be safe.” Loki smiled only a little bit. He was to upset right now.

“Of course, ill be here for when you want to return.” He answered starting to open the portal.

“Oh and Heimdall, don't tell my brother where I have headed.” The trickster plead.

Walking away – Flying away more like. He was gone, on his way to Jotunhiem.


End file.
